


On the Floor

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff, PWP, Smluff?, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy pushes Toby so hard on the bed that he bounces off and lands on the floor and Happy decides, "eh, good enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt "The only reason I would kick you out of bed would be to fuck you on the floor" and quintis for the pick up line prompt post!" It got a little...it got a little a lot.

Happy, Toby has realized, is a little unaware of how strong she is. She can push him around, throw him against walls, pull him out of danger’s way, and that was all before they got together.

Since Christmas, this has only become more aggressively prevalent. Happy will press him a little roughly against doors to kiss him senseless, get on top of him and ride him until he can’t do anything but hold on for dear life, and throw things at him and expect him to catch them without wincing.

Yet, somehow, she doesn’t seem to realize that Toby’s not exactly as noodle-armed as he was, and that when you throw somebody with his mass onto a rather springy mattress, they’re going to bounce off.

Which is how Toby finds himself in a mess of blankets on the carpet, staring up at Happy.

“What, kicking me out of bed already?” Toby asks, trying to sit up. "It's only been six weeks."

Happy looks mildly startled, but her expression changes in about a second to something akin to the look she gets when she solves a difficult problem. “The only reason I’d kick you out of bed would be to fuck you on the floor,” she says, pulling her shirt off over her head, “and that seems like a pretty good idea right now.”

Before Toby knows it, Happy’s down in the blankets with him, legs thrown over his hips. He settles his hands on her thighs, rubbing at the denim of her jeans. “Oh, so you bounce me out of bed and we don’t even bother getting up?”

She slides her hands under his shirt and pulls at it. Toby obediently raises his arms so she can pull it over his head. “What, are you going to argue?” she asks.

“Now that you mention it,” he says, as Happy runs her hands up his chest and around his neck, “that seems like a dumb idea.” Toby rolls them over so he can press her to the ground. Her hands press up against his, but she can’t move. Her eyes search along his arms up to his biceps.

“Still not sure how I missed this,” she says, her eyes a little darker than usual.

He shrugs. “I think you underestimated just how good I got from boxing.”

“You god KO’d in your first real fight,” Happy says, smirking up at him. “How good can you be?”

“I’ve gotten better since then!” he defends. “Like, endurance wise. And will power.”

“Endurance, I agree with,” Happy says, that smirk growing dirtier with every passing moment, “but will power?” She slides her leg between his thighs and rubs against him. His breathing hitches and he can’t hold Happy’s hands as tightly anymore. “Yeah, will power’s not quite there yet.”

She takes an opportunity in the moment of distraction and rolls them again, reaching behind and taking off her bra. “But I kind of like that you lose will power around me. Makes things more interesting.”

“The floor does that, too,” Toby says.

She laughs, pushing her jeans and panties down her legs. “You bet it does.”

He follows her lead, shoving his pants away, but before he can get them off, Happy’s kissing him, her hands on the side of his face. He wraps his arms around the tops of her thighs and rubs at her skin, enjoying the little whimpers she makes.

“Let me take care of you,” he murmurs, “just for once, let me do the work.” As if to prove he was serious, Toby presses his thumb against her clit. She nods, biting her lip.

“Wanna hear you say it,” Toby says, laughing.

“Okay,” she says. He gently rubs against her again. “Oh, god, yes, please."

Toby rolls them over, brushing her hair out of her face. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs.

“You gonna fuck me or keep talking?” Happy asks, raising an eyebrow.

Toby rolls his eyes and kisses her until she’s grabbing at his arms and pulling him closer, but he keeps the kisses long and languid to the point of being automatic.

Toby reaches up to the drawer while still trying to keep the kiss going, and ends up grabbing a condom on the first try. He sets it down next to them, moving his lips to Happy's neck.

“What, you’re going to make me wait?” Happy asks, tilting her head so he can suck a kiss into her skin.

Toby shrugs. “Not exactly," he mutters against her skin.

He leans back down and kisses her lips, gathering her hands in one of his, and pressing them above her head.

“Kinda like where this is going,” Happy says.

Toby presses down and kisses her again, touching her gently. She rolls her hips at the touch, body begging for more as she presses against his hands.

“No teasing,” Happy says, all authority.

“Yes, ma’am,” Toby replies. He lets his thumb run circles around her clit for just enough that Happy’s gasping and rolling against him.

“What the hell did I just say?” she says. She gets bossy like this, knows what she wants and just what to say to get it. Toby’ll do anything for her, give her anything when she’s like this.

So he moves his thumb a little faster and presses a finger inside her. She’s already wet and writhing, and without much more time she’s calling his name and coming as her heels press into the back of his legs.

She falls against the blankets, a pretty blush across her cheeks. Toby lets go of her hands to rest a hand on her cheek.

“Okay, so you’ve had one good idea,” Happy says. She looks at him. “Got any other ones?”

He reaches for the condom and kisses her hard. “I’ve got a couple.” He shoves his boxers off and rolls on the condom. “Ready to see my,” he wiggles his eyebrows, “big idea?”

“When we started dating, nobody warned me that I was about to date the biggest dork on the planet,” Happy says with an eye roll, “but yeah, show me your moves, Doc.”

He leans over her and she hooks her legs around his waist. Toby doesn’t waste time – if he even remotely teases her again she might kill him – so he slides inside her, unable to hold back a groan.

“Have I mentioned how much I –”

“Less talking,” Happy interrupts, her eyes closed, “more sex.”

He does as she says, because how could he resist, and Happy’s still doing too much of the work, rolling her hips in time with his thrusts.

“I’m supposed to be doing the work!” Toby says, pressing closer to her, running his fingertips along her ribs to make her shiver. “That was the whole point.”

“What, and I just lay here?” Happy asks. “Boring.” She sets her hand on the back of his neck and pulls him closer. “So keep going, and stop,” she kisses him, “talking.”

So he listens to her. She meets every one of his thrusts with a rise of her hips, and before much time passes, Toby is losing his focus.

He plants a hand on either side of her shoulders as her nails rake across his back. Toby speeds up the roll of his body and Happy matches him.

“There you go, Doc,” she laughs, and that stupid competitive grin on her face just makes him want to try harder. He can tell she’s damn close – her grip on his shoulders is almost too tight, and she’s biting her lip like she’s got her mind locked on one thing.

“I’ve got the hint,” Toby says. He kisses her hard, then slides a hand between them. With barely a touch, Happy’s arching against him. Her moan is drawn out and beautiful, and the sight of her alone sets him off.

His arms shake as he comes, trying not to fall on top of Happy.

He exhales. “Okay,” he says, “I think you killed me.”

Happy hums, training a fingertip up his arm. “Hope not,” she says. “I plan on doing that a lot.”

Toby kisses her before he rolls onto his back. “Good,” he says, “because that was fun.”

He laughs, pulling off the condom and throwing it in the trash can.

When he turns back, Happy’s smiling blissfully, an arm over her eyes.

“You good?” he asks, snuggling close to her.

“Better than,” she says.

“So,” says Toby, kisses Happy on the cheek, “you going to kick me out of bed again?”

She pretends to consider it, stretching. The she turns to him, and Toby’s not sure she’s seen her grin quite like that before. “Only if it ends like this.”


End file.
